Peter's Journey/Issue 77
Jess was now undead and was slowly walking along the corridor in the downstairs area having left the laundry room, she suddenly heard the voices of the group upstairs mumbling words to her ears, she then made her way to the staircase, moaning as she walked, as she got to the door it creaked open slightly “Jess?” asked Shannon “we were getting worried about you” said Kal as he opened the door fully, and when he did so he saw the horror and the now undead Jess, she lunged towards him and took a large bite out of his neck “nahhhhhhhhh” he screamed in a high pitch tone “no” cried Shannon as she ran towards Jess and Kal and shoved Jess away from him “no” she screamed tearfully and pushed her again and she fell backwards, Shannon quickly closed the door and fell to the ground in tears. Niall then fell to the floor and was now unconscious, Niall looked blankly at the two by the door but then ran over towards Kal and put a pillow at the missing chunk out of his neck, Shannon looked up to Laura who was also in tears “how?” asked Shannon as she wiped her face, just then Kal started to choke “we gotta do something” said Niall “I can’t” replied Shannon, Niall looked over to Laura who was still crying, Shannon stood up and walked over to her and tried to comfort her, just then Garry, Olivia and Henry burst into the house, “Kal” Olivia shouted as she saw him on the floor covered in blood “what happened?” asked Henry as he ran towards Kal and applied more pressure to the neck, just then Jess began wrapping the door “who’s that?” asked Henry “Jess” said Shannon as she held back her tears, Henry looked as if he was about to cry but held the tears in, Garry just stood motionless and Olivia was now assisting an unconscious Kal, however he started to coke on his blood, but then stopped and he let out his final breath “please don’t go, not yet anyway...come back” cried Olivia “you know what needs to be done now” said Niall as he took out his knife “let me” whimpered Olivia, Kal gave Olivia the knife and she lifted it about her head and as she was bringing it down to Kal’s head he began to stir but she stabbed him before anything else could happen “what about Jess?” asked Niall, Shannon took a deep breath and let it out “I’ll do it” said Shannon as she took out her machete “everyone stand back” said Shannon as she stood up. Niall moved Olivia away from the door and everyone else took a few paces back, Shannon opened the door quickly and Jess looked at her and groaned and took a few paces forward “I’m sorry” said Shannon and she stuck her machete straight into the centre of Jess’s forehead. The now dead Jess flopped to the ground as soon as Shannon took her machete out of her head, she sat beside her and closed her eyes, Henry with tears in his eyes handed Shannon a blanket to put over Jess and did the same with Kal. An hour later and the sun had gone and it was now dark outside. Kal and Jess where moved over towards the back door, with the blanket covering their bodies, everyone was in silence, Shannon, Olivia and Laura where still moping over the loss, just then Niall came in through the back door “I think they’re back” said Niall. Shannon stood up weakly and she and Niall walked outside and could hear the faint engines of cars, Niall took out his torch and walked down to the gate as Shannon waited by the front door. When Niall got down to the gate it wasn’t long until he saw the beam of the bike’s headlight he then unlocked the gate and opened it just as they got to it, Niall didn’t say anything to Peter but nodded as he entered the grounds, Niall then shut the gate just as Bow came into the grounds driving a Honda Civic. Peter drove right up to the front door, closely behind him was Scott who also parked right behind him “everything alright?” asked Peter as he turned the engine off, Shannon just looked at him and her face went dull and started to fade almost as if she was starting to cry again “Henry?” asked a worried Peter “he’s fine” replied Shannon, Peter pushed past Shannon and opened the door, he walked quickly into the living room to see two dead bodies covered in a blanket he was followed by Scott and the rest of the supply team who set their supplies down “what happened?” asked Scott “we don’t know” replied Shannon, Peter walked over to Jess’s body and unveiled the blanket and when he saw her body there he broke down into tears, Shannon went over to him and comforted him, Gareth went over to Laura and held onto her “is that Kal?” asked Scott “yes” replied Olivia as she burst into tears, Charlie also ran towards to and tried to comfort her sister. “Jess had turned Kal got bitten by her, I had to put her out. I’m sorry Peter” said a sorrowful Shannon “how did she die?” asked Peter as he took deep breaths “we don’t know” said Shannon “you better start asking everyone that was with her” said an angry Peter “there’s no bite wounds, she was killed by someone in this group” said Peter as he stood up “we’ll deal with this later, let’s get you up stairs” said Scott as he walked over to Peter “let me tell you this, if it was anyone in your group you better run” said Peter harshly to T.J “I was with you the hole day today how the hell could it be me or Emily?” asked T.J “he wasn’t” said peter as he pointed towards Niall “why don’t you go upstairs I’ll deal with this” said Scott “find them Scott, please” said Peter “don’t worry about this I’ve got it” said Scott “Henry take Peter up to his room” said Shannon “you, into the dining room. Now!” said Shannon “Gareth, Bow you two” said Scott “sure thing” replied Bow “I’ll be right back” said Gareth as he kissed Laura on the forehead and then he, Scott, Niall, Bow and Shannon walked into the dining room “you come as well” said Scott to T.J just before he shut the door, T.J walked into the room and then Scott shut the door. Niall was sitting on the chair at the middle of the large wooden table, T.J was leaning against a cabinet closest to Niall and Gareth was at the other end of the room along with Bow, Scott and Shannon where also nearer to the door “what happened then?” asked Scott to Niall “you think I’d kill her?” asked Niall “she has a name” said Gareth “shut up man” said Niall Gareth straightened up but Scott shock his head and gestured for him to relax “I didn’t say that I just want your view on the what happened to Jess” said Scott “she was doing the laundry today, that’s all I know” said Niall “you see I just don’t get it, you’re the only knew person that we’ve taken in lately and from what I’ve gathered Shannon was taking Laura out for a walk “yeah, we had everyone else apart from Garry and Olivia, they were on watch” said Shannon “okay, so realistically you’re the only one that could have killed her” said Scott “I don’t kill people” said Niall “then what do you do?” asked Gareth “I survive” replied Niall as he smiled to Gareth “define ‘surviving’ then” asked Scott “let’s just say I did kill her, then what?” asked Niall “you’re admitting it then?” asked Shannon “I have nothing to admit though, Im only asking what would happen if I did do it” said Niall “we’d have to make a decision then” said Scott “who’s we?” asked Niall “myself, Bow, Shannon, Peter, Gareth and Olivia” replied Scott “what we do know is that if you did do it without a doubt you’re out of here, what’ll happen to the rest of your group is what we’d decide on” said Scott “we wouldn’t be thrown out?” asked T.J “I dunno, that’s why we’d be having to make a decision” replied Scott “what I will say to you though, if you did kill Jess, I think you should run before Peter would find out otherwise I don’t really think you’d make it past the front door never mind the front gate” said Shannon “she’s right, I think we should leave you to ponder on your thoughts” said Scott “come ‘on let’s leave him to it” said Scott “you stand watch?” asked Scott to T.J “sure” replied an uneasy T.J “I’ll be right outside” said Scott. Now it was just Niall and T.J in the room, “well?” asked T.J “you think I did it?” asked Niall “I dunno what the hell is going on here, but you better tell me the truth” said T.J “you don’t want to hear the truth” said Niall as he looked to the ground, T.J gave a disappointing look towards Niall “okay, she was doing the laundry, we were talking earlier that day about what had happened during the outbreak, I told her everything and she said to me something about once you’ve killed someone you can’t stop basically, and she was right, it was like I’m a changed man, I hit her over the head with a golf club” said Niall “you idiot” said T.J as he punched Niall “I deserved that” said Niall “rot in hell” said T.J as walked towards the door “that’s not all” said Niall “it’s enough for now” said T.J. Outside the room Scott was standing with Julie and Shannon waiting for T.J to exit the room. When he came out they stood looking at him “well?” asked Scott “he did it” said T.J as he looked Scott in the eyes, Scott, Shannon and Gareth all looked into the room to see Niall staring back at them. “now what?” asked T.J but Scott said nothing and walked passed him “is it true?” he asked Niall, but Niall gave no answer “answer me!” yelled Scott, Scott waited for a reply but Niall remained silent and kept looked Scott in the eyes, each time he gave a darker look at him “I would tread very carefully if I where you” said Scott “Did you kill her?” asked Scott “yes” said Niall, Scott turned around to the others “you’re call” said Shannon, Scott turned around and looked Niall in the face “did he do it?” asked Peter as he came into the room, his eyes bloodshot as if he had been crying “Yeah, I did it, to teach that girl a lesson” said Niall “what lesson?” asked Scott “a lesson just” replied Niall still looking at Scott, just then Peter pushed past Scott and pinned Niall up against the wall “Peter!” Scott shouted at him as Peter drew his Magnum on Niall’s face “do it” said Niall as he faced Peter “for God’s sake Peter drop the gun” said Scott “you do that you’re no better than him killing Jess” said Shannon as she walked towards Peter and Niall, Peter then paused and withdrew his gun and holstered it again, and released Niall from his tight grip “there’s no way out of this room, lock them up in here for the night” said Peter “you’re keeping him here?” asked Scott “no, the others, Niall’s on his own now” said Peter as he walked out of the room, with Scott and Shannon looking towards Niall as he Peter leaves the room “get outta here” said Scott “like this?” asked Niall in confusion “oh I’m sorry, would you like all of our food, guns and a vehicle as well?” asked Scott in a sarcastic tone “a vehicle would be nice” said Niall as he looked Scott in the eyes “you’ll be lucky to leave with a full body if I have anything to do with it” yelled T.J as he stared at Niall “I’ll go then, but at least give me a car” said Niall “the one that we have is nearly empty” said T.J “give that then” smiled Scott “but let me tell you this, if you ever come back here, ever again I won’t stop anyone from pulling the trigger, I might even do it myself” said Scott as he walked out of the room “go on” said Shannon with her gun in her hand for safety. Niall, and the rest of them left the room, and when they walked out into the main living room the rest of the group stood up, with the exception of Peter, who was in his room and Laura who was still sitting down, the group where still in shock of Jess and Kal’s deaths, “here” said Scott as he handed Niall a set of Keys “I’ll get the gate” said Henry as they left the house via the back door, Scott, Shannon, Gareth, Michael, T.J and Emily all walked out of the house to see Niall leaving, he got into the vehicle and started to drive down the lane. Inside Peter was watching him leave from his bedroom window. The ones outside all stood with weapon in their hand and watched as Niall drove away from the group. Trivia *Last Appearance of Jess (Zombified) *Last Appearance of Kal (Alive and Zombified) *This is the second time a member of the group has been banished (the first being Patrick and the second being Niall) Category:Uncategorized